Never Let Me Go
by whiskersandwindchimes
Summary: Calzona AU - Arizona is a singer who finds solace among the waves, and Callie is a trained lifeguard. What happens when these two meet by one unfortunate accident? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at writing a fic. It's AU - partial to some references and scenes that I'm going to instill into this. Please R&R :)**

The ocean is my save place. My escape. My paradise. I always felt at home among the deep turquoise waves as they fold into themselves and break out into white foam and tiny clear bubbles. I felt safe among the sand, with the wind in my hair, and the sun on my back. The sounds of the continuous waves have a clarifying affect on me. The ocean is where I come to clear my head. It always has been. Ever since I was a little girl, my dad would joke about how I was his blonde water baby. I used to find the ocean predictable. Safe. That is, until now.

Water fills my lungs as I inhale the salty sea. I'm pushed under. Again and again. I can't breathe. I can't get back up. I can't do anything. My lungs are on fire from the lack of oxygen. Panic floods my veins. The ocean has captured me. I can only focus on one thing. _Air_. I need air, or I'm going to die. I need to break the surface. Another wave pushes me down before I can swim back up. Darkness seeps into my vision. Every nerve ending, every fibre in my body, is on fire. _Air_. At last, I break the surface. Greedily, I breathe in as much oxygen as I possibly can before another wave has pushed me under. I can't see the sun through the waves anymore. Which way is up? I'm swimming around frantically. My lungs are going to burst. I hit something grainy and solid with the palms of my hands. I swam in the wrong direction.

Quickly, I turn myself around and push myself up off the sandbank towards the surface, and inhale sweet oxygen. I turn around and see another wave barrelling towards me. _Boy, I am so screwed._ I gulp in as much air as my lungs can hold before I'm pushed back under. My eyes sting from the invading salt water. _I'm drowning. I'm really freaking drowning. _The pressure from the wave as pushed me onto my side. I try to swim up, but my hand hits something solid. A rock. I try to push myself towards the sky, towards the sun, towards life, but another wave has forced me to collide with the rock. Blood seeps into the ocean around me, twirling around like rising smoke. My vision blurs. Everything is darkening. _This can't be good. _Water enters my mouth, and trickles down into my lungs. I feel weak. _Someone help me._ Weaker. I'm suffocating by a blanket of water. Out of the corner of my vision I see a flash if silky raven tresses, and before I succumb to the darkness a pair of deep chocolate eyes bore into my soul.

"_Come on, come on"_ I repeat over and over as I perform CPR on the stunning, but very dead, blonde beneath me. I'm pushing compressions onto her chest, trying to get her heart beating again. Panic floods my veins, as I try to get her to come back to life. I'm on an adrenalin high. _"Come back, please come back." _I'd been watching the gorgeous woman since I started my shift at the local beach as a lifesaver. A girl like her does not go unnoticed. My eyes haven't left her since I saw her among the waves. She has a gorgeous tan, hair like the sun, and deliciously toned legs that could go on for miles; she wore a navy blue bikini that highlighted her features wonderfully. She seemed so serene in the sunny atmosphere. But then she disappeared. I mapped the ocean, trying to pinpoint where she had gone. To say that I was panicking, was an understatement. And then I saw her. Her tan ar was flailing in the air, signalling for help, before she was pushed under by another wave. I leapt out of my seat, grabbed my board, and dove into the ocean after her. And that's how we ended up here, with me too late, and her slipping away underneath me. _"Please, please. Live. Live, for me." _ I begged over her. A wave of de ja vu hits me, those words…so familiar. Tears leap into my eyes as I continue the compressions. _"Don't do this. Please. Come back to me."_ I lean down to breathe air into her, and as our lips meet, her eyes flutter open, and a spluttering sound emerges from her mouth.

"_Oh, thank god!" _Relief floods my system, and joy leaps into my heart. _She's okay. She's going to be okay._ I tilt her on her side, so she can remove the water she's inhaled from her lungs. I stroke her sides, hoping to sooth her somehow. "_You're going to be okay. You drowned, but I saved you, and you're going to be okay now." _After she finishes throwing up, she wipes her mouth and turns to look at me for the first time. I hear a sharp intake of break, before the most incredible dimpled smile shines up at me. Her deep blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and as they lock on mine I lose all resolve. I see her lips moving, but I am so lost in the beauty before me I don't register what she is saying. This stunning stranger has got me in a trance.

_"…and then a monkey jumped on my back and started humping me_," at the words I hear, I snap out of whatever has got its hold on me. _"Um, ex-excuse me?"_ I stumble out, as she chuckles at me. "_I was wondering when you were going to start paying attention, um…._" She draws off, waiting for me to fill in the blanks. "_Callie, my name is Callie."_ "Callie…" she drawls out the same, seeming to enjoy the way it sounds on her lips. "_I like it, is it short for something?"_ She asks inquisitively, curiosity shining out of those beautiful blue orbs. "_Yes, but you see…that is one of my most well kept secrets._" "_Well, how about I buy you a drink, Callie…sort of as a thank you for saving my life, kind of date, and who knows…maybe I can get it out of you?"_ She winks at me, and I feel my nerve endings start to flame. "_Sure thing…" _I draw off, realizing I don't even know her name. She realizes the same and flashes me another one of her super magic smiles. "_Arizona, my name is Arizona."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona POV**

This is not how I expected today to go…at all. I still feel like I'm trapped underwater, but the beautiful woman before me is keeping me grounded. She is reminding me that I am in this moment, and I am not back there. I am not suffocating, or being dragged along the seabed. I am sitting in a local bar called Joe's, talking to the most breathtakingly stunning Latina in front of me. She is dressed casually, in black jeans that hug her in every right way, and a deep red v-neck blouse that does wonders for her cleavage. I am having a hard time keeping my eyes off of her. Callie. I am here with Callie. "_Hey…are you okay?_" She asks softly, noting my current distressed state. Her beautiful chocolate orbs are immediately filled with concern. "_Yeah, it's just…been a rough day._" She grasps my hand, in hopes of what I assume to comfort me. I shiver, as a bolt of electricity runs through my every nerve ending at the contact. By the flushed look on her face, I think she felt it too.

She looks up at me, and I see something in her eyes that I can't quite put my finger on, but in a flash, it's gone and replaced with the prior concern. "_If you'd rather go home, and sleep it off, I completely understand. I could drive you?_" She asks; a hint of disappointment apparent in her tone. "_No!"_ I reply hastily, not wanting to lose time with the woman before me. "_I mean...I feel okay. I, uh, don't really want to be alone right now._ _I just keep having flashbacks, of before. I still feel a little suffocated._" I unwillingly admit, but there is just something about the brunette before me, that makes me wanting to be honest, makes me want to let her in. "_Well, this bar probably isn't helping very much. Want to get out of here?" _She asks. I raise my eyebrows. "_God, not like that! I mean, we could go back to mine, have a glass of wine and watch a movie?_" She quickly explains. My eyes widen, and my brows arch even further at the adorable blush that has spread along her cheekbones, a smile playing on my lips. _"Get your head out of the gutter, Robbins. It's just a movie._" I chuckle to myself, and at the sound a gold-star smiles spreads across her miraculous face. "_Of course, I'd love to, Callie._" The thought of spending more time with the brunette instantly makes me feel better.

"_Calliope_" She blurts out. "_Excuse me?" _I ask, confused. "_Callie…it's short for Calliope._" "_Calliope…_" I drawl out, enjoying the way it sounds on my lips. "_What a beautiful name, for an even more beautiful woman._" I wink at her, and her eyes light up, as her smile grows impossibly wider. Our eyes lock, and suddenly I feel over heated. My eyes flicker down from her chocolate orbs, and rest on her full lips. I feel my breathing change, and start to come out in soft ragged gasps. Every inch of my being is screaming out to kiss the woman before me. I glance up to her eyes and notice they seem to be locked on my lips, her own breaths coming out in short pants. I take the hint and lean forward. I was not prepared for the explosion that would ensure. Her lips press against mine, and suddenly I realize that these are the lips I should be kissing forever. Sure, she's a perfect stranger, but what I am feeling right now, is for eternity.

**Callie POV**

I'm kissing Arizona. I'm actually kissing her, the blue-eyed blonde goddess that has captured my every thought and being since I first laid eyes on her. This kiss…this kiss is explosive. This kiss is what songs, poems, entire novels are written about. This is the kiss of all kisses. Her lips move against mine tantalizingly slow, so soft…so perfect. I feel this kiss from my head to my toes. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in closer, she edges off her seat so she is standing in front of me. I spread my legs, and pull her closer into me. I feel her soft porcelain hands bury themselves in my hair, tugging me forward. I feel a tongue peak out and trace my bottom lip. I grant her the entrance she seeks, and soon our tongues are sliding together sensuously as we explore each others mouths. I feel liquid pool at my centre. I've never been this turned on just by kissing someone before.

We break apart, for lack of oxygen. I reach down to clasp her hands in mine, as we rest our foreheads together, our breathing mixing together like a delicate dance. I suddenly know now that I've kissed those lips, I could never kiss another's. I know we just met, and it seems so soon to be saying something like that, but we just click. There is something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. It's like I've been waiting my whole life for her to show up.

"_Arizona…?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_Come on, let's get you out of here._"


End file.
